a fiery love
by ziggsrumbleTyphlosion
Summary: Blitz a signle father looks for mate to love him and his son
1. Chapter 1

**i hope you like it dont be angry please**  
A typhlosion named Blitz was watching his son sleep peacefully "heh sleep tight flare "Blitz was very lonely since he left his wife because he found out he was bisexual and he manage to take flare with him and moved to johto his wife being a charizard lived in kanto so he decided to take flare to where he grew up." i hope Flare will be happy here i better get some sleep.  
Blitz woke up the next morning sweating and went to check on flare and smiled seing him play with the toys he got him the day they arrived in johto."well hey there champ"Flare was suprised by the typhlosion's voice and started to cry"hey Flare its just daddy don't cry" Flare looked his dad in the eyes and laughed"daddy don"t scare me you big meanie. hehehehe sorry flare daddy just wanted to suprise his little cyndaquil,  
flare giggled" your silly daddy."No im not i just love you Flare! how bout i make some breakfest for me and you."ok daddy Falre smiled and hugged Blitz" ok you play with your toys and ill make some food ok champ"yes daddy. Blitz headed downstairs to start breakfest maybe later ill take him out to make friends and maybe ill find a freind of my own  
Blitz was cooking eggs,bacon for him and flare.

Flare waas getting bored of his toys and wanted his daddy but he was scared to walk downstairs because a year ago (hes 3) he's mother was being careless and let him fall down some stairs and ever since Flare only went down stairs with his daddy remembering the pain Flare cried real loud. Blitz had heard Flare and went to check on him " Flare whats wrong are you ok "Daddy im scared i wanna come down with you Flare cried even more.  
Blitz went up and picked Flare up and carried him downstairs"there you better now little Flare. "im not little Daddy Flare crossed his arms and pouted. Hahahhahah im just teasing Flare Blitz got done cooking and served his son eat up Flare. Blitz went off to get ready for the day to come,Flare ate fast" DADDY! im done Flare wanting to get out of his highchair as fast as possible. hold on flare ill be down in a few mins"but daddy i wanna get down and play  
FLARE im coming Blitz comes down and lets Flare out"there better " yes daddy "we are going out today to find you a friend Blitz chuckled and hugged Flare. But daddy your my friend "hehe but you need to play with other kids Flare and daddy needs a new friend as well Blitz smiled and and took Flare into his arms" but first you need a bath Flare "No daddy no bath Flare squirmed and tried free himself from Blitz grasp"Well your getting one wether you like it or not little man.  
Ok daddy Flare smiled devishly Blitz ran the hot water for flare and not knowing for himself as wellhe set Flare in. daddy i hate bathtime upon saying that Flare splashed his DAddy " hahah i got you Daddy.

Blitz looked at Flare yea you did then Blitz splashed Flare and i got you you little bad cyndaquil Blitz washed Flare Flare then decided his daddy needed a bath and pulled his daddy in as well FLARE! Flare looked at his daddy smileing but Blitz was angry " this isn't funny flare now i have to change "s-sorry d-daddy i was just playing. Blitz sighed and picked up flare dried him off "im sorry for yelling ok i know it was a joke ok daddy just being a jerk today. daddy do you want a friend"yes daddy does Flare is that ok with you Flare  
Yep thats fine i want my daddy happy Blitz got changed and held Flare by the hand and they walked out Daddy where are we going? well were heading to the park mybe you will meet a friend there Flare . Really daddy you think so lets hurry then if i find a freind then you can find one too" hehe yeah maybe i can find a freind Flare Bliz smiled. after a hour of walking they arrived at the park. Here we are Flare Blitz smile and saw a lot of children pokemon. Daddy im gonna go play ok Blitz smiled" ok go have fun and be careful. ok daddy Flare  
Runs off to play Bliz looks around hehe Hopefully i find a male that will be my mate.

* * *

i tried my best


	2. Chapter 2 Blitz and ace

chapter 2

**i tried yet again **

* * *

Blitz looked around hoping to find a mate then he looks at flare playing with a totodile and smiles "heh flare sure is more friendly then i am. a crocanaw then speaks to Blitz" im guessing your the father of that cute cyndaquil. Blaze was suprised and fell over wahh huh oh y-yeah i am Blitz blushes while looking at the crocanaw man hes cute blitz said in his head. so your son is that totodile huh " Blitz asked yup hes a handful and always wants to play hahahaah by the way the names Ace. huh oh im Blitz  
Blitz huh thats a cute name. Blitz starts blushing crazy" well its not all that great. Flare runs to Blitz with the Totodile "Daddy i met a new freind his name is Jake "jake looks at blitz scared by the big bad typhlosion and hides behind Ace.D-Daddy hes scary Jake was on the verge of tears. heh don't cry Jake hes really nice " but daddy he scary Jakethen started to cry and hugs Ace tight. hey now im not scary Blitz explained right Flare. " yup my Daddy is really nice he always plays with me please don't be scared of my daddy. Jake looked at Flare  
and Nodded but Blitz then grabbed Flare and hugged him Daddy loves you Flare. Flare looked at Ace are going to be my daddys freind Jakes daddy. Ace looked at Flare and smiled yes of course i will Blitz then Blushed furiosly t-thats enough Flare you and jake go play Flare grabbed jake and ran to play.

Nice kid you and your wife must be happy. well im single i left my wife cause i was ya know bisexual and she hated Flare for being a cyndaquil so its just me and Flare. its the same for me and Jake cept his mother left us and went to kanto. heh i moved to johto from kanto hey um Ace how bout we um get together sometime and um well. Ace laughs Blitz i would like to have Dinner with you. itd be a nice first date. D-Date Blitz blushed yet again. yea im sure you will be a good guy to Jake you don't mind right blaze. Well no i'd like that Flare Would love that.  
Thats great Blitz but i won't be moving in yet you sneaky Typhlosion. i Didn't think that you would Blitz blushes again. hehehe your Blushing again Blitz" huh its nothing ok. Really now your blushing because of me huh Blitz" oh stop it Ace. Jake runs up to Ace yawning" daddy im sleepy i wanna go home now"ok jake i'll meet you at your place at 7 ok Blitz i'll bring Jake to play with Flare. oh hey how old is jake"well hes 4. oh hes a year older then Flare.  
im sure jake will be protective over him. Hey Flare lets hHead home Flare Came Running to Blitz But Falls"you ok little buddy Blitz helps up Flare Jake will be coming over tonight to play with you and i will talk with his Daddy. Flare yawned" thats great Daddy can we go i wanna sweein my bed. Blitz laughed and kissed Flare on the Head and Ran home. Ok Flare you have a quick nap while i go clean up ok. But daddy you cleaned up with me. No that was you being a bad little cyndaquil  
"i wasen't being Bad...Flare yawns and falls fast asleep. Blitz smiles and kisses Flares head and goes to get Ready for Ace .

Blitz was filling the tub up with warm water man i hope i don't screw stuff up with ace tonight hes a real nice guy and he is real Cute Blitz steps in the tub and washes up. and he has son so Flare will have a big brother if Ace would like to stay with me. Blitz then finishes up and heads downstairs Naked and starts Cleaning. i can't have it a mess for Ace. After Blitz Finishes Cleaning he Heads upstairs to get dressed just for ace.  
I hope Ace will enjoy our Date Blitz was blushing a lot then he relized that flare slept longer then he usually does. Great now Flares gonna have a tantrum when i wake him up. Blitz walks into Flares Room and starts to shake Flare. Flare Turns over" Wahhhh " Flare its time to get up" Flare Starts Screaming" No i Don't wanna. Blitz sighs and picks up Flare and flare starts to kick and bite and Blitz" i don't wanna! " look daddy is here so calm down  
Flare then calms down daddy im sowwy " its okay my little Buddy Blitz goes down and puts Flare down then heres a knock on the door. well here goes nothing.

...to be continued


	3. the date

**heres chapter 3 **

Blitz answeres the door and sees Ace with jake behind him and smiles" hey jake Flare is over there and welcome to my humble home ace Jake runs to flare Hi flare. Flare looks at jake and smiles hi jake Blitz smiles "so ace are you ready. Ace smiles sure but shouldn't you feed the kids first yeah i'll do that first then we will have our date. flare daddy im hungry Blitz smiles im bout to feed you and jake so no being a bad cyndaquil ok.

Flare pouts im not bad Blitz starts cooking for Flare and Jake Jake watches Blitz and smiles you'r just like daddy but daddy is not as scary as you are Blitz laughs and puts Flare in his high chair and jake sits in a normal chair Flare whines Daddy why do i have to sit in a High chair Blitz laughs. because your younger now eat the faster you eat the faster you can play.

well now flare sure is whiney Ace pointed out. Blitz sighed yeah i know but i love my little cyndaquill Flare eats all the food. daddy im done Jake finishes up as well mr Blitz i finished too. Blitz smiled and let them out and picked flare up and carried him upstairs Ace saw this and questioned why carry him up. Blitz frowned Flare is scared to walk up alone cause he had an accident with stairs when he was 2 so hes scared of them

Jake ran up the stairs and Blitz put them in Flares room. have fun and Flare don't be mean to Jake Flare smiled okay daddy. Blitz headed back downstairs to ace sorry bout tha- Blitz was cut off from ace kissing him Blitz blushed furiosly. Sorry its just im kinda in love with ya now. Blitz sighed glad i wasen't the only one im in love with you also ace. then they kissed and hugged. i should make us dinner now Blitz goes to the stove wanna help me ace. Ace nodded of course my love.

Blitz blushed l-love well Ace laughed your so cute when you blush. ace and blitz made dinner for each other i hope Jakes not bossing around that adorable cyndaquil of yours Flare smiled im sure there fine Ace Blitz said before he kissed the Crocanaw yet again. wont you stay here with me Ace. Ace blushed only if you promise you will love me. Blitz smiled yes i promised

* * *

**Flare and jake**

Flare was playing with his stuffed typhlosion that Blitz gave him and jake was playing with the other toys hey Jake do you think your daddy and my daddy are great freinds like us jake smiled im sure they are Jake Said smiling Jake then thought lets go see Flare then started hugging the typhlosion toy tight i don't go downstairs unles my daddy carries me down Flare started to tear up jake saw this and hugged Flare sorry we can stay up here then flare. Flare smiled still tearing up i want my Daddy Flare got up and ran to the steps with the typhlosion toy Daddy!  
Blitz heard this and went to see whats wrong and saw Flare crying Whats wrong flare. Flare started sobbing uncontrolably i-i- want you Blitz picked him up and cooed him shhh shhh im here flare. Flare then stopped crying but dropped his toy daddy my typhlosion toy is gone. Blitz had caught it and gave it to flare now go play with Jake ok its almost bed time. Flare nodded ok daddy Flare hugged Blitz and went to his saw flare and smiled are you ok Flare im sorry Flare smiled it wasen't you i just wanted my daddy Flare yawned and so did jake and they fell asleep on Flares bed.

* * *

**Blitz and Ace**

Everything ok Blitz Blitz sighed and sat down yeah Flare was just scared Hey ace how bout we go up to my room since you'll bestaying ill show you where you will sleep Ace smiled and followed Blitz

...to be continued

* * *

**did i do good and thank hipster bubble he thought of the typhlosion and croconaw pairing**


End file.
